


Brothers With Benefits

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not season specific, Porn with Feelings, Relationship Issues, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, brothers with benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING MATURE AUDIENCES ONLYTHIS IS WINCESTSmut, Angst, Romance, Sibling IncestTop!Dean, Bottom!Sam,Relationship IssuesWORDS: 1,407 Work is CompleteSUMMARY: (Not Season/Episode Specific)Brothers are in the bunker alone. Sam wants Dean to be more affectionate before and during love making. Dean's gotten use to just having sex without all the kissing and foreplay. Sam's getting tired of being Dean's fuck buddy and says so.~~~~~Wincest Canon-divergent meaning the story line was completely altered from SPN canon facts on purpose. SPN Characters are not mine.~~~~~





	Brothers With Benefits

"Dean, I never said that!" Sam's frustrated.

"Fine!" Dean zips himself up and gets out of Sam's bed.

"Where are you going?" Dean is being impossible. If he would just stop and listen.

"I thought you wanted to fool around. I guess I was wrong." He shrugs as he turns and walks out of Sam's room.

"Dean!" Sam knows better than to chasing him down. Once he's in one of these moods it's better to just let him be.

Dean needs to understand that Sam's not just a fuck buddy or a brother with benefits. Sam wants more out of their relationship if he's going to share his heart, body, mind and soul with his brother. Yes, it's incest and in a normal world it would be unfathomable, but their world is far from normal. Their world has been paranormal their whole lives.

Sam has accepted that Dean is his soul mate. He loves Dean with every fiber of his being. He's submitted to every wish and whim Dean has ever asked of him. Sam feels like a fucking house wife half the time. He knows that's not a fair analogy, but he can't help feeling the way he feels.

Sam asks Dean if he could change things up. Be a little romantic. Spend a little more time on foreplay.

Dean gets all kinds of butthurt as if Sam was telling him he NEVER does anything romantic or EVER does ANY kind of foreplay.

Truth of the matter is they've stopped kissing a long time ago. When they have sex, it's usually mutual hand or blow jobs. Sometimes Dean gets head before fucking Sam. Sam never tops and he honestly has no desire to. All Sam wants is some real affection out of Dean. Is that too much to ask for?

Sam thought about jerking off, but Dean's attitude spoiled the mood.

~~~~~

Sam wakes up in the morning to a knock at his bedroom door. "Come in."

Dean comes in with a tray of food.

"What's this?" Sam sits up.

"I got to thinking about what you were saying last night." He sets the tray down on Sam's desk. "I've been so use to just going through the motions. I'm going to do things differently from now on. Just know that if you do anything to..."

"Come here." Sam is sitting up on the side of his bed.

Dean stands in front of Sam. He looks into Sam's eyes and sees that he's about to say something. Dean abruptly cuts him off with a kiss.

Dean's kissing Sam for the first time in what seems like ages. Sam stands up and holds Dean as their kissing intensifies. Dean's hand moves through Sam's sleep tousled hair.

After a few moments Sam smiles as Dean moves Sam's hair behind his ear. Dean is mezmerized by Sam's eyes and the look on his face. Dean has to look away as he speaks. "I should say it more. It's always been so difficult for me to say things."

Sam stays quiet. This is so hard for Dean and he wants to cherish every word that comes from Dean's lips.

"Especially when it comes to you and us." He looks into Sam's eyes for a moment. All he sees is love. Dean rests his head on Sam's shoulder so he can speak softly in his ear. Sam moves his hand gently and soothingly over his brother's back.

Dean says, "I love you." He tightens his hold on Sam. "You're the very air I breathe." Dean breathes in his brother's unique scent. The smell of his shampoo and aftershave. "I've never been good at saying things, but I know that nobody loves you as much as I do. Nobody ever will."

Sam holds Dean to his shoulder with his hand on the back of his head. Sam's lips are pressed to the side of Dean's head. "Dean. Now I'm the one who can't breathe."

Dean pulls Sam on top of himself onto Sam's bed. He holds Sam to his chest while stroking his hair. "I won't get neglectful again. I promise. I know you deserve better."

"Just shut up." Sam quickly kisses Dean before he says anything more that might have Sam lose what's left of his masculinity.

Dean wipes at Sam's tears while they kiss. "I might be weird, but I think you're gorgeous right now."

"What?" Sam can't believe the things Dean's Saying.

"Only I get to see this part of you. Your eyes are a million colors. Your cheeks are blotchy and pink." He touches Sam's lips. "Your lips get a bit puffy and pink when kissed, just like your eye lids right now. Every emotion you're feeling is written on your face and I'm able to read them all. You're my favorite novel. I love reading you." Dean grins.

"What happened Dean? Why are you so different?" Sam's trying so hard to comprehend the change in his brother.

"It may seem cliché, but I had a dream that I lost you for good last night. It really made me think about how important and precious your life is to me. There might come a day when one of us goes before the other. I don't want to be separated from you without you knowing just how much you mean to me. It's never been about sex. You know that, right?" Dean kisses Sam.

Sam kisses back. "I know that. I've been in love with you since forever. If I'm every breath that you take, you're the blood that runs through my veins." Sam moves his hips against Dean's as they kiss.

Dean holds Sam's face as he deepens his kiss.

Sam finally frees Dean's cock and his own. He holds them together and strokes them. He keeps a steady rhythm while they continue kissing.

"Sammy, fuck." Dean thrusts upward as Sam holds his hand still. Dean's pre-cum slick cock giving friction against Sam's pre-cum slick cock. "That's it Sammy."

Sam gasps into Dean's mouth. He kisses his way to Dean's neck and nips at his ear as Dean keeps his hips moving steadily. "So good Dean."

Dean turns his head and kisses Sam's neck. He rakes his nails down Sam's back. "I know you're close." Both men are breathing heavy.

Sam adds to the movement. "Mmuhh. Dean. I'm gonna..." Sam pants.

Dean kisses Sam's jaw. "Cum with me." Dean looks into Sam's eyes right as he goes over the edge. Sam follows right behind him.

They both enjoy the feeling of their hot swollen cocks throbbing in Sam's hand as he strokes them pressed together. Both covered in their combined cum. A little over stimulated, but still perfectly blissed out.

Dean purposefully looks into Sam's still dilated kaleidoscope eyes. "I love you."

Sam lets those words wash over him like slipping into a hot bath. "I so love you."

Sam grabs the tissues from his nightstand and cleans up their mess.

Dean gets up after he gets dressed. He looks at the tray he prepared as a treat for his brother. "Well, your breakfast got cold."

Sam smiles as he has a post orgasmic stretch across his bed. "That's okay." He moans as his muscles stretch. "I'll eat a cold breakfast as long as I can have you on the side." Sam sits up and licks is lips. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, after all."

Dean abandons all thoughts of food and crawls back on top of his brother. Who needs food when you have someone that means the world to you and understands exactly what that means?

Sam wraps himself around his brother and kisses him. "Mmmm. So much better."

"Better than food?"

Sam smiles. "You're just better."

They stay in bed the rest of the morning. Sam eventually gets his brother naked and they make love nice and slow. Dean admits it's been years since he had two orgasms in one morning. Sam gets a smile on his face that makes Dean laugh. "Look at you. Proud like a peacock."

Sam rubs Dean's chest. "This isn't pride. For once in my life things went right. We're perfect together."

"We are." Dean kisses his brother. "Let's stay that way. Okay? I like being more than just your bossy big brother."

"My bossy big brother with benefits." Sam kisses his brother.

"Mmm. Awesome benefits." Dean takes a post orgasmic stretch across Sam's bed this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story. Please let me know what you think. Your kudos and comments encourage me more than you could ever imagine. ❤


End file.
